A new world exposure
by tomorrow12
Summary: Yaoi Gray x Edo Gray Gray x Lyon Mote pairings in later chapters lemon don't like don't read Gray has an personal encounter with his counterpart and craves more then he meets lyon
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Yaoi

Edo gray x Gray for this Chapter: edo natsu later and lyon in later chapters.

Gray was sitting on the top of a table in the Fairy Tail main hall. When he suddenly heard a large crash. As he turned around he saw a obig snowball rolling around the main hall. Gray Surge Gray's incredibly wimpy counterpart from Edolas for some reason was in Magnolia. He then noticed Surge was rolling toward him like a boulder. He then slowly stood up and just as the overdressed surge of clothes was about him. Gray quickly froze his counterpart. He whispered closely into Surge's ear "What in the hell are you doing here and more how the fuck did you get here." Gray quickly dragged him to his house. Gray had to admit he was surprised to see his overdressing counterpart. After all there was no way Surave come here from Edolas. "Why did you do that" the overdressed mage whined. "The better question is how and why are you in Magnolia" Gray said. Though the powerful ice mage said it calmly Surge could tell that Gray was brimming with anger. Surge tried to calm down Gray by saying "listen I tell you okay"? Gray was starting to lose control. Gray shouted "Please explain then"! Gray was starting to make a demented face of pure madness that even the dopey overdressing mage could see ment trouble. I was in Edolas working to rebuild when a magic circle took me to Earthland." Gray asked "Who did this." " It was one of Earthlands dark guilds." Surge answered. "Well that answers one question so why are you here? Gray asked. "I came here to see you". Surge said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "W-what"? Gray asked with a redness growing more and more intense. For the first time Surge noticed Gray seemed incredibly surprised. " I came here to see you. What are you stupid"? "What was that Surge"? Gray asked a wicked smile coming onto his face. "Nothing I just came here because I have always wanted to talk with you more since I saw your handsome face in Edolas and I heard that The Fairy Tail guild was in Magnolia". Surge said. "H-handsome face? That's a bit narcissistic seeing as we have exactly the same bodies". Gray said trying to divert from what Surge had just said. "It's just whenever I see your chiseled chest outside of your shirt I just am so interested and needed to talk to you". Surge by now had noticed the major redness in Gray's cheeks and the bulge that was starting to arise in the crotch area of pants. "Listen man though maybe I can find you as a suitable partner if you took off those damn layers of jackets". "But I can and I will". Surge started slowly taking of the layers of coats that Gray had always saw Surge wearing in Edolas. This was a big decision for Surge. Slowly Gray's calm eyes slowly turned into eyes burning with desire as Surge stripped down into just a pair of jeans. Gray had looked into mirrors before but looking at Surge's bare chest his body had started burning with desire. Gray couldn't help but think "Damn I think I might be gay for myself". But before he could think anything else he felt somebody rubbing his abs, then he saw Surge's mouth moving towards him. He felt Surge's lips making contact with his own. Then a burning primal sensation came over Gray as he suddenly grabbed Surge's head and shot his wet tongue into Surge's mouth and covered his tongue in saliva. Gray saw Surge's hand reaching towards his cock. But before Surge could go farther Gray grabbed Surge's chest and pushed him against the wall. "If we're gonna do this, if we have sex we are setting some ground rules. First of all I'm gonna be top for now. Your my bitch got it bitch.? "Yes." Surge replied. "Yes what?" Gray asked. "Yes sir." "Good" Said Gray has he grabbed Surge's cock through his jeans. Surge cried out as his erection pressed against his jeans. Through his jeans he could feel Gray's hand furiously rubbing his cock. Not only was Surge nearly crying in pleasure he had a full frontal view

of Gray's chiseled abs which only added to Surge's arousal."Augh" Surge screamed in pure pleasure. "I think you're crying for release are we not bitch." Gray said. Gray of course had experimented in the past. Gray was himself bursting with pleasure and needing release he ripped off his jeans with intense fury. Surge was overwhelmed at the sight of Gray's cock. He knew he was an average size, but Gray's member was nine inches and made him look even scarier in the eyes of Surge he was a scary-ass monster. Gray whispered in a menacing tone right next to Surge's ear " Suck it now." That single sentence made Surge's body shivered so much he felt a chill rush through his body. Surge must have waited to long because Gray grabbed his head and said "suck now" Gray slowly put his mouth on Gray's harden member. He was suddenly intoxicated by the taste and the smell. He attempted to swallow Gray's entire member and choked, but he didn't care he was in love with the smell of Gray's cock. Gray couldn't believe the heat that he was getting from sliding his member down his counterpart's throat. He was completely obsessed by just a blowjob he couldn't wait to penetrate his bitch's ass. Surge had noticed by now that Gray was acting like a demon out of hell. Gray on the other hand was obsessed with what he was doing to Surge and now he was going to take it farther. "Get up and lean over and put your hands on my desk." Gray said pointing to his desk. Surge by now just bent over the desk and put his hands on the shelf above. He soon felt a cold feeling surround his hands and noticed that his hands were frozen to the shelf. Gray sucked on his fingers till they were soaked in spit, then he jammed into a finger into Surge's ass. Surge yelled out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Gray noticed the condition Surge was in and started pumping his finger into Surge faster and faster. Gray was amazed by the heat surrounding his finger. Meanwhile Surge was crying out in pleasure due to the fact his hot sticky cock was leaking with pre-cum and was craving some sort of friction. Gray slipped a second finger and enjoyed watching Surge cry out "aughh!" He moved the two digits in and out of Surge's ass and got more excited to fuck the Surge with every pump. Surge's member was extremely hard, hot, and was a fountain of pre-cum and nearly exploded in pleasure when Gray broke the ice and hit the floor. Surge needing release started rubbing his hot six inch cock against the hardwood floor. Surge was drooling throught the friction his dick was feeling. His member was suddenly grabbed by Gray and rubbed painstakingly slow with the finger nail rubbing the slit Gray said to Surge with the smile of the devil "You're a horny little slut who would do anything to cum aren't you?" Surge replied in desperation for release " Yes sir." "Well what are you and what do you crave?" Gray asked

"I'm a slut who wants to cum sir." "Then you will cum." Gray went the room for a second and came back with lube, after all this was not the first he had sex with someone in this house. He took a handful of his lube and rubbed it on his long, thick, throbbing member. Gray shuttered in pleasure, but he got control of himself and positioned his cock at the entrance . As Gray slowly pushed past the muscles his cock became more enveloped in heat. Gray's head lolled back in pure pleasure. He started to pump faster and faster. Surge was so aroused the simple small amount of friction made him desperate for release. Gray picked Surge and put him on his bed. Surge nearly came all over Gray's bed when Gray grabbed and started to stroke his cock. Gray strokes started to come in time with his pump. Surge was in complete heaven and was mesmerized by the fast strokes. Gray was close to coming needing desperately to come in Surge's ass. Surge started to move his hips earning them both a shot of pleasure through their body's. Gray licked Surge's neck which sent a shiver through his body making his skin tingle in pleasure. Then Gray sank his teeth into Surge's neck and increased his pumps of Surge's desperate hard cock. Surge moaned "Augh!" Gray took the hand not on Surge's cock and started tweaking Surge's sensitive nipples. Surge's sensitive buds were feeling incredibly good. Gray started pulling on them making Surge scream. Now Gray was making Surge even more horny. Surge grabbed and squeezed Gray's balls. Gray screamed out "Auugh!" Gray sped up on jerking Surge off incredibly fast. "I'm gonna cum!" Gray started to rub Surge's cockhead then squeezed his shaft. "You're not cumming till I do." Gray started to pump into Surge as fast as he could. Surge was almost at his limit. Gray kept on pumping his cock into this unbeleivable heat until he w legs went rigid. He moaned like a phantom as his hot thick cum filled Surge's ass so much cum spurt out. Finally releasing Surge's cock Surge screamed in pleasure as he came onto his bare chest and bed sheet. Gray was so tired he just slipped out of Surge and collapsed onto his bed sheet. Surge thought "what the hell." And curled up and passed out on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gray woke up late,naked, and sticky. The nakedness was no surprise after all he slept in the nude, but he usually felt dry and woke up fairly early. Then he noticed a certain raven- haired individual laying with his back on the comforter and his dick laying in between his legs. Finally /spanGray started to piece together the situation and started to think "I just fucked my self. Shit." Suddenly he felt the rustling of sheets and heard "You okay Gray." Gray looked to his side to see Gray Surge giving a toothy smile. "We just fucked. Then we fell asleep in the same bed." Gray said with a shocked look on his face. "Yea it was great." Surge said "Yea it was. Listen I'm gonna take a cold shower, then you can take one if you want. Then we go talk to the master about getting you back to Edolas." While Gray was in the shower he pondered his thoughts. "God I was such a dick to Surge when we had sex. Maybe I should apologize to him. But sex with Surge was fucking excellent."Gray thought. Even though Gray enjoyed sex he felt dirtied. Gray tried to wash every part every part of body, but if he tried to wash his privates he would think about sex with Gray and get hard. Once he got out of the shower he put in his boots, pants, and white coat on. He just needed something to cover his body. He offered Surge his clothes thinking he would wear a lot, but to Gray's amazement Surge was only wearing a T shirt, jeans and boots. Not only was it was surprising it was sexy. Gray said "Let's go." When they got to Fairy Tail and got greeted by a flaming chair past his head. Then Gray saw Natsu jump up and yell "I'm taking you down." But before he did that Natsu was crushed by Makarov's giant fist. The guild master "Ah Gray would you like help with getting your friend home?" "Um yes. How did you know?" Gray said "When you see a duplicate of your children you guess they're not of this world. But no worry there is the perfect spell for this come with me boy." Before Surge left Gray said "See ya last night was great and Juvia will like the new get up." "You think? Thanks thanks for last night." "Why was he thanking you for last night?" Erza asked eating some cake. "Oh no reason I just let him crash there for the night." Gray said a blush gathering on his cheeks. "Ok." Ezra said. That night had changed Gray. Five days later Gray had become a wreck. He was desperate for another time. Surge was not an option. He needed someone else. He saw Natsu walk by in nothing swim trunks and his scarf showing his abs. "Man." Gray thought to himself " I would like to bend him over and..." Then Gray stopped. Natsu was not an option. After all Natsu was an idiot who knew what sex was, but probably would be apprehensive about doing it with Gray. He needed someone he felt he was friends with. Then it struck it him in the back of the head. Literally. He felt a hand hit his head and Gray looked up to see noneother than his old peer Lyon grinning behind him. Lyon said "Gray I've need a place to stay. Do you know any good hotels in Magnolia." "What?" Gray asked. "Any good places." Lyon said in exasperation. "Lyon s-sorry to tell you but the only good hotel is closed at the moment." Gray said. "What why?" Lyon asked. "Flame-brain over there burned it down while on a job." Gray said while pointing at Natsu. "Why do you need a place to stay ." Gray asked"I'm waiting for some teammates for a job you nimrod." Lyon said matter of fact. "Well you can stay at my place if you really need a place to stay." Gray said shakily. "Oh really. Why would you let me stay at your place." Lyon said. Gray replied with haste. "Because you're my friend." "Oh is that true." Lyon said so closely to Gray's ear he could feel Lyon's breath. "Yes." Gray replied. "Ok then I'll be by at 6:00" Lyon said. Gray sighed what did he think. Then he heard a certain red headed wizard behind him. "Gray you shouldn't lie to me. But I don't care. What you enjoy is what you enjoy." Ezra said. "Sorry Erza." Gray said. "No but after I'm done with you." Erza said grabbing Gray by the collar and throwing out of the hall. Gray came back to his place at 6:15pm. He opened Lyon was standing naked and wet right in front of him. His white hair was dripping and hanging in his face. His 9 inch hanging between his legs while water was running down his body. "Gray you were late so I decided to take a shower." Lyon said. "Well a show-er sou-nds great. I'll thi-ink I'll ta-ke one." Gray stuttered rushing into the bathroom."Gray seems uncomfortable with me naked. Let's see what happens if I stay naked." Lyon thought with a devilish smile. Gray rubbed soap all over his body. The cold water running over his hair and into eyes and on stone hard cock. "Uhh" Gray moaned immediately stopping afterwards. "I can't let Lyon hear me. If he finds I'm turned on by him otherwise he hold it against me forever." Gray said. When Gray got out of the shower he found that there was no towels. "Hey lyon there's no towels go into my kitchen!" Gray yelled. "Ok." Lyon yelled. Gray walked out to find Lyon completely naked and wet. Gray's 9 inch cock sprang to life. A dribble of drool ran down the center of his abs right onto his dick. "Look who's aroused." Lyon said. "For your information I just suffered from a common erection attack." Gray said red growing in his cheeks. "Oh is that so?" Lyon whispered into his ears. Gray shuddered. Lyon licked Gray's ear. "Uhh." Gray moaned. "Because it looks like you're getting Horny looking at me naked. Admit it." Lyon demanded. "Never!" Gray said. Lyon ran a finger down Gray's chisseled abs. "Come on. Just admit it." Lyon said. "I don't like this." Gray stuttered. "Then why haven't you stopped me." Lyon whispered. Gray was then grabbed by his waist and was brought down into a dip. Before Gray could say anything Lyon caught him In searing kiss. Lyon invaded Gray's mouth. Lyon's hot spit went down Gray's throat. "So good" Gray said in a daze. Then Gray felt something hard and wet on his thigh. Gray looked down Lyon's humongous cock standing stone hard against his thigh. "Oh how about you help me with that and I'll help you with that." Lyon said as he ran one finger along Gray's length painstakingly slowly. Gray who mind was fogged with arousal got on his knees in front of a Lyon who was sitting like a king. Gray who had never sucked a cock before tried to copy all the woman who he banged and all the porn he watched. Gray put his tounge slowly at the base of Lyons cock and ran it up slowly. Lyon shuddered in pleasure. Gray then took the large cock halfway. Lyon had had blowjobs from men and women alike, but this felt better then any other before it. Gray licked the member while it was jammed down his throat. Gray then started bobbing his head up and left saliva as he went up and down. Lyon attempted to keep a straight face, but he moaned as Gray drew away from his hard cock. Lyon asked Gray "So tell me Gray who has been fucking you?" "No one you psycho." Gray reputed. "Well let's see how tight your ass is." Leon said. And before Gray could say anything Lyon licked his finger and put it in Gray's ass. Gray screamed. Lyon smiled and started moving back and forth. Lyon put in another finger. Gray moaned out "Oh yes oh yes." Gray clamped his hand over mouth. "Look who's enjoying my finger and is gonna enjoy my cock more." Lyon pulled his fingers out of Gray's tight ass. Lyon positioned his cock at Gray's ass. He smiled once before he plunged his cock into his ass. Gray moaned. Lyon smiled and slowly started moving. Gray had found himself moving with Lyon. Lyon grabbed Grays cock and pumped. Lyon started moving faster as Gray's sweaty body and his pounded against each other Lyon bit into Gray's neck. Gray climaxed spilling cum everywhere. But Lyon wasn't done. He went as fast as he can. Lyon moaned as he spilled cum into Gray's house. Lyon could have pulled out, but wanted Gray to know they did it. He didn't want Gray to forget it. Besides his cock had a nice tight place to stay for the night Lyon thought as he fell asleep./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am sorry for this chapter taking so long. I have no time to write this.

Fairy Tail Gray yaoi

Gray woke up for the second day in the row sticky and with a limp dick. But this time Gray also had a sore ass as well. Just as Gray woke up he got a flash blinded him. "What the-" Gray said as he saw Lyon holding a camera. "Morning Princess." Lyon said with a big smirk. "Oh fuck me." Gray said as he remembered the night he had before. "Way ahead of you" Lyon said. "Shut up" Gray said. "Oh come on. You know you loved it." Lyon said. "Maybe, but don't tell anyone." Gray said blushing. Lyon laughed. "Anyway no one will believe you." Gray said. "Oh really." Lyon said "Maybe this will change your mind. Lyon showed a horrified Gray some interesting pictures. One showed Gray with a vibrator up his ass, another showed Gray with Lyons dick in his mouth, and the final one showed Gray laying ass naked with his legs spread to on the porch outside. " Give me those you bastard!" Gray yelled. "Shh, You're gonna wake your neighbors. So heres what gonna happen, we are going to bang for a while, then I will give you these beautiful photos. Gray's hands lit up with the blue symbol of ice make magic. "Then I'll just take them from you." Gray growled. " Then everyone will ask why you fought me in your own apartment." Lyon said curtly. Grey lowered his hands and head in defeat. "Now get over here." Gray slowly walked over until Lyon raised his hand and said command "Stop, you are gonna crawl and before you say anything, you can only respond when I say so." Gray looked wholly defeated as he crawled up to Lyon. "Now lie down and let's have some fun." Lyon said casually. Gray laid down and Lyon got down and kissed him on the neck. Gray face became even redder, but he still just looked away. Lyon grabbed Gray by the chin and held them in deep eye contact. Lyon then slammed his lips into Gray's and then invaded Gray's mouth with his tongue. Lyon couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the sheets covering his legs and threw them off. His hard cock jutted out with veins straining against the soft smooth skin. Gray who had been restrained caught a glance of Lyons cock and became fixated on it. Gray came up real close to Lyons cock. Gray had try to resist Lyon due to his blackmail, but Gray thought of the time he spent with him and his cock became painfully hard. Gray the engulfed Lyon's cock. Gray swirled Lyon's cock with his tongue as he inhaled it. Lyon grabbed hairs has he felt himself closer. Gray started bobbing his head up and down as he got more into it. Lyon couldn't take it anymore he let out a scream as he shot jizz all over Gray's face and into his hair. Gray moaned then Lyon grabbed him and flipped him over then wiped some of his jizz to lupe his cock up. He then wet his finger and stuck it into Gray's ass and then put another finger in scissoring gray's ass and then pulled them out. Then Lyon positioned his cock and then jammed it into his tight ass. Gray started to moan as Lyon slowly pumped. Lyon started to yell "you're my whore aren't you!" Lyon yelled as he smacked Grays ass. Gray just kept on moaning. "Answer me whore" Lyon yelled. Lyon fed up grabbed Gray's nipples and started to tweak them. Gray cock jolted up again with life so much it hurt. "I am your whore. Please keep touching my nipples." Gray begged. Lyon obliged and kept on tweaking Gray's nipples as he humped him like a dog. Lyon soon moaned as came inside Gray with one hard nipple squeeze as Gray exploded over himself and passed out.


End file.
